Abdul
Abdul, is a gamer and speedrunner from The United Arab Emirates, which makes him one of the few known personalities to be from Asia and the Middle East. During his time of speedrunning with others throughout the years, Abdul is seen as a calm and silent person, but can have a very energetic and happy side, usually with the people he talks to mostly. However, he has shown to be like this most around people such as DigitalMasterpieces & Heydavid17, who is also known as Abdul's internet brother, due to them both looking a lot like each other. World Cup Speedruns 2 (United Arab Emirates) Abdul's debut in the World Cup Speedruns series came in WCS2, which remains historical for 2 controversial runs, that both took place during 2 of Abdul's runs. Abdul was placed in Group B, which included Manaidr, the newcomer iiYoan and the finalist of WCS1 MrGamesendy. Abdul's debut in the tournament, was with a victory over the newcomer and very unknown runner, named iiYoan. The race should've been very short, since the run was to defeat Papu Papu in Crash 1. The run was indeed very short for Abdul, but his opponent still struggled a lot, and didn't even manage to reach Papu Papu, before iiYoan got a Game Over in the level before the boss, and decided to quit. A very simple and safe debut for Abdul. In Abdul's next match, which was against Manaidr, he once again played Crash 1, however this time the run was a bit longer, since the goal this time was to get 3 gems and beat Ripper Roo. Manaidr is one of the more experienced participants, and could turn into a good competitor for Abdul. The two runners were most close to each other throughout the entire run, and small mistakes made the difference in the run, which resulted with Abdul pulling the win in the end. Abdul had gained his second win in the tournament, and at least secured himself to move to the next round. Since it was against the rules to play the same game 3 times in the group stage, Abdul was forced to pick another game than Crash 1. Abdul is known for being a great Crash runner, but weak at the remaining games. The final game was also very controversial, since MrGamesendy - Who was originally was a replacement - was accused of having tricked Abdul into doing Spyro 2, claiming that MrGamesendy barely knew the game, while Abdul had no experience with Spyro at the time of the run. The outcome of the run was that MrGamesendy easily won and Abdul had to deal with the Second place in the group, after MrGamesendy won all his other runs in the group. In the knockout stage, Abdul was paired with his friend DigitalMasterpieces, and here both agreed to do Crash 1. DigitalMasterpieces was determinated to prove what he could, despite the very difficult challenge, where everyone predicted a win to Abdul. The run had to be done for a second time, due to DigitalMasterpieces suffering from a technical problem, that caused him not to be able to move forward, despite the need to do a re-run, the first run was still close between the two. The goal of the Crash 1 run, was to beat the level "Toxic Waste". However, Heydavid17 suggested during the run, that they should change the goal, to get the Blue gem in the level instead, due to the boxes being placed right in front of them. Abdul reached "Toxic Waste" nearly a level in front of DigitalMasterpieces and was close to finish as well, when DigitalMasterpieces entered the level, but both competitors did die a few amount of times in the level, and then switched between the lead. Abdul managed to finish the level first, but according to the game he had missed 1 box, which afterwards caused Abdul to wonder and get annoyed with the game, losing his concentration. Abdul suffered a lot after missing the "Box", and did die multiple times, while DigitalMasterpieces stayed concentrated on his part of the run, and announced just a bit ahead of Abdul, that he had finished the run. Abdul still finished the run, just a few seconds later, but this time he was awarded the gem, which cost him the victory. Despite multiple reviews of the footage, and it does look like Abdul did collect all the boxes, then the game didn't apply with this, and was eliminated from the tournament. Abdul did afterwards get furious with the outcome, getting mad at both DigitalMasterpieces for his win, and Heydavid17 who declared that Abdul had lost. It took multiple weeks before the 3 competitors were all good again. The run did however become a iconic run of the World Cup Speedruns, and just by mentioning the words "Blue Gem" is a reference to this run. Despite the controversial elimination by the game, Abdul's overall finish was 10th, out of 32. Which is the second best result of the eliminated runners from this stage. World Cup Speedruns 3 (United Arab Emirates) After the incredible exit from the last tournament, Abdul re-joined for WCS3, and joined the Crash competitors for this tournament. Here Abdul was placed in Group C, along with 99CrashBandicoot, [MrEddy1667ful & former host LyleBandicoot93. Before the tournament start, Abdul was declared a favorite to be in the Grand Final, due to his great knowledge and skills in Crash games. Abdul started off really strong with 2 fast matches against MrEddy1667ful & LyleBandicoot93, both were in Crash 1, but with different goals. The first game was still very close against MrEddy1667ful, in a race to get the 3 possible gems, from the first island and still beat the last level of the island. Abdul made a "Mistake" during the level "Boulders", where he died and had to restart the level, the moment being dubbed as "Mistakes are made...". Despite this, MrEddy1667ful also suffered from mistakes which also caused him to restart some levels, such as "Hog Wild". During the entire run, the 2 runners were close to each other, and in the end Abdul managed to win the run, by less than a minute. His other opponent, in the same game which was LyleBandicoot93, had to race him to get 2 Gems and to defeat Ripper Roo. LyleBandicoot93 being known for having bad luck with Crash managed to stick to Abdul most of the run, despite Abduls constant lead. However, LyleBandicoot93 never really managed to take the lead and Abdul could claim victorious once again, this time Abdul won by less than 2 minutes. After 2 very close victories, Abdul's last opponent was 99CrashBandicoot in the game Crash of the Titans. The goal was to beat the 4th Episode, which is also known by defeating Cortex. Again, Abdul was going into the speedrun very claim and safe, but in the end, it once agains was very close between the 2 runners. Since the game is very much straight forward, then both runners were next to each other throughout most of the run. Abdul won the last run by a bit over 2 minutes and Abdul won the group with maximum points. By winning the group, Abdul was entitled to face a runner, who finished 3rd from one of the other groups, depending as well on which 3rd place runners would qualify as well. Abdul's next opponent turned out to be DigitalMasterpieces, and the match was already dubbed, "The Rematch of the Blue Gem". However, this time, the game was instead the Gameboy game, Crash XS in a race to defeat the 3rd boss of the game, which is Tiny Tiger. Compared to last time they faced each other, the run was much more silent, with both runners staying focused on their game. Abdul stayed focused this time and managed to get the win this time against DigitalMasterpieces, sending Abdul to the Semi-finals. Only 1 step away from the expected Grand Final. The Semi-finals suffered a lot, and were very time consuming to get done, at the point when the tournament finally reached this stage, Abdul just felt like not speedrunning anymore, and decided to forfeit and give his opponent COOLPRO195 a free ticket to the final. Many had their hopes for a incredible final, which would've included Abdul himself if he didn't withdrew, against Heydavid17, LukeRF44 & defending champion MrFinlandBoy. Abdul's overall finish was 5th, out of 20, the best place to achieve without taking part in the final. World Cup Speedruns 4 (United Arab Emirates) After a good long break, Abdul gave WCS4 a go as well, and returned into speedrunning for a bit, and therefor joined the open minded tournament, where any game was possible to do. Abdul was placed in Group B, alongside 2 competitors who made their debut, and eventually made it to the final as well ClarinetGamer & StardustNova, while his last group opponent was a former opponent from a previous tournament, MrEddy1667ful. Abdul's first match in this tournament, was against debutant ClarinetGamer, who turned the run into a incredible close run, both runners staying neck on neck throughout the entire run. The run was in Crash 1 to get the Green gem which is located in "The Lost City". ClarinetGamer eventually entered the level before Abdul and was in front, but was also very careful, giving Abdul a chance to get closer. However, right in front of the end, Abdul died and gave it all away to ClarinetGamer who could snatch the victory, but ClarinetGamer died as well, and both had to restart the level. Abdul gained afterwards a greater lead and won the match. Once again, Abdul would be involved in another controversial match, which this time took place against MrEddy1667ful in a Spyro 1 race, to 100% 2 levels in the "Peace Keepers" world. The game became very controversial and iconic, due to MrEddy1667ful's furious and obnoxious commentary, which included in him screaming, making crazy sounds, and using strong language towards the others who were in the call. MrEddy1667ful did continuously interrupt everyone, and eventually caused people to forget things, lose complete concentration and giving them headaches. In the end, Abdul lost the run claiming he was distracted and annoyed from the run, that MrEddy1667ful had caused. Abdul was permitted to get a rematch in the same game, with a different goal, but Abdul declined it, which afterwards ended with Abdul ending any kind of contact to MrEddy1667ful. Abdul was still very furious over the recent run, and decided to do a speedrun with his last opponent StardustNova, in a fast flash game called "Snow Line". Abdul lost it and stated after the defeat "Fuck WCS4" in response to his Spyro 1 match. Abdul's overall finish, was 13th out of 16, since he was the only person to finish on last place with points, unlike the others who finished on the other last places. Abdul's early elimination was a shock towards the tournament. Abdul finished last due to his tie with MrEddy1667ful in the bottom on 3 points, which head-to-head Abdul had lost. Statistics Category:WCS Participant